


A Guardian's Light

by Neramix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neramix/pseuds/Neramix
Summary: Marie is the older sister of Bruce Wayne.Takes place during season 2 of young justice.Summary is going to be changed in the future.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**| Paris**

**|** January 25, 00:01 GMT+2

Marie was busy sewing her latest commission. Just a few more stitches. Then the base is all ready. And as she was about to sew the last stitch, her phone let out a chime. Knocking her out of her concentration. Why couldn’t she have at least a day without being interrupted!? Like one day she accidentally stumbled into a meta-human trafficking ring! And to think all she wanted was coffee. But… NoOOo, it just had to be an illegal trafficking ring that made her even angrier. In the end, she freed all the children being sold. With the help of Kaalki, it was an easy task. And it better not be another alien invasion! Because if it is… you bet she is going to be Unifying Kaalki and Plagg. And beating some sense into those conards!

Livid, she grabbed her phone to see what made it chime. Upon closer inspection. It was her little brother. She hasn’t seen him in a while. Okay… they did video call each other a month ago. But in her opinion, the call was too short! Especially with him running around in his somewhat sorry excuse of a super-suit every night. Yes, she does know about his side gig. In fact, the conversation to her saying his hero name over the phone was quite amusing. Although he did the same to her a few moments after. She should’ve seen it coming. You know, him, being the greatest detective on earth.

Sighing, Mari read what was on her phone.

“Marie, I have a favor to ask of you,” Marie read aloud. It was a little strange. Her brother doesn't usually ask for favors. Not wanting to leave him hanging. She texted him back.

‘Sure, what is it that you need?’ Sending the message. Looking out the window in her workroom. Seeing the Eiffel Tower in all its glory and not destroyed every Tuesday. It's still a little weird to her. Not seeing the tower falling or split in half every Tuesday. She kind of misses the scene it would cause. But that is all in the past. A past Mari put behind her. She doesn't want to relive those past memories. Memories that would still give her nightmares from time to time. Looking back at her phone after hearing the familiar dings of a message being sent to her.

‘I am going to be out on business. And I would like you to watch over my children and guide their team while you are at it.’ What Bruce sent was vague. But she is pretty sure he is referring to the young justice team. And she is pretty sure this ‘buisness’ Bruce has to attend too is related to the league (which probably involved those missing sixteen hours they talked about that one time). Putting her attention back on the text. ‘I do not know how long the trip will be. You do not have to accept if you don’t want to.’ Scoffing, she got to texting a response in return.

‘I would love to watch over my neveux. And I would gladly help watch over their friends. Also, you are buying a year's worth of fabric for me.’ Sending. She smiled to herself. She gets to see her little bro’s children again. Looking back at her phone to see a response.

‘That can be arranged. I also have your flight for heading to Gotham tomorrow afternoon.’ Replied Bruce. Marie mentally cursed. She only had a full morning to get packed. And that includes the time she is going to be using to sleep.

‘Marie, you are going to be using a private plane. So you do not need to worry about being late.’

Well she is at a good stopping point anyway. Making a call to her assistant to clear her schedule for the next this week and the coming week. Now that she knows that's taken care of. She now needs a well deserved sleep for the incoming cause she is going to experience. And she has a feeling she would need it.

────── 〔✿〕──────

She’s late! Well not actually late. But you get the gist of it. But she is behind schedule! Marie had slept through her alarm… again. Waking up to Tikki yelling at her face to get ready. Is not ideal.

So now she is frantically getting ready for the day. While packing at the same time. How did she do it without destroying her room yet? She doesn't know. But she bets it's her ladybug luck. Which means. She is getting badluck coming her way. Anyways, she managed to pack a suitcase filled with clothes. Leaving her hair down. Wearing a white sweater, black leggings, chocolate colored ankle boot heels, and a beret on her head. That is slightly tilted to the right.

Now that her clothes are on. She quickly jumps into her car while chucking her bag in the trunk. Once the engine is all heated and ready to go. She sped her way to the airport. Where she hopefully did not miss her flight.

When she arrived to check in. At that point. She realizes that she is using a private plane! Which means. She didn’t have to rush in the first place. Well at least she doesn't have to worry about being late. Making her way to a desk to get her flight situated. She discreetly heard someone claiming to be Bruce Wayne’s missing sister. Marie could hardly care what people claimed. Especially when she is Bruce’s sister that most definitely did not go missing.

Honestly, during the night her parents died. She was at a friend’s house. When she got the call from Alfred. That her parents died that night with her little brother witnessing the whole ordeal. If she wasn’t a mother hen then. She was when the call ended. The moment she saw Bruce. Marie enveloped him into a hug. Then imagine her surprise when years later he goes off on this journey to find masters to train him. Not like she had defeated hawkmoth the time he set off on his journey.

But right now someone is trying to play it off that they are a _Wayne_. Anyone with the common sense knows not to use the Wayne name for their own gain. And their lawyers are not to be messed with. They can even ruin the person’s whole career if they found enough dirt on said person.

“If you really are a Wayne, can you show me the proof?”

Now that line got Marie interested in this conversation. And it seemed like the worker's interested in it too. They had the time to listen. And it's not like Marie is the only person in line at the moment.

“Why must I show proof when I claim to be a Wayne!” Yelled the woman.

“Listen here you bête comme ses pieds, if you really did live in Gotham. You would know that you, the so-called ‘missing sister’ would know that she is in her 40s by now. And judging off of appearance, you are nowhere near your 40s. So go and dégage before their Lawyers caught sight of this!” Ranted the man. Which periodically shut the woman up before she made more damage. Making her way to the security line.

Marie giggled when the woman was out of ear shot. Then shooting the man a grateful look. Before making her way to security to get checked.

────── 〔✿〕──────

**| Gotham**

**|** January 25, 12:46 EST

Six hours later, Marie woke up in Gotham Airport. Making her way to the front of the place for pickup. Now waiting for the family butler. Staring at the sign right across from her. Like it made fun of her or something.

While staring. Marie noticed someone trying to sneak up on her. She then turned around to greet one of her nephews. “Bonjour, Richard. How are you?” Said Marie.

“Jesus! ...How do you always manage to do that!?” Startled Dick. Shaking off the scare he received. A smile crept on his face. Giving his favorite aunt a hug.

“I’m doing good,” replied Dick as he broke the hug to lead her to their ride.

“Let me help you with that,” offered Dick as he grabbed her suitcase. Mari let her nephew take her bag. She needed the help. Especially in her sleep deprived state called Jet-lag.

Following Dick towards a Limo with a elderly gentleman waiting outside the vehicle. A smile formed on her face when she realized the gentleman waiting was Alfred. Marie proceeded to go ahead of Dick while he placed her luggage in the trunk of the vehicle.

“Long time no see, Alfred,” said Mari as she stopped walking. Standing in front of the elder gentleman.

“Indeed it has Miss Marie,” replied Alfred as he bowed down.

“Well then, shall we start the ride home then?” Asked Marie.

“Indeed we shall,” said Alfred as he opened the limo door to let Marie in. Followed by Dick that stood next to Marie after putting her luggage away. Closing the Limo door. Alfred made his way to the driver's seat. Making sure seat belts are in. They made their way to Wayne Manor.

“Do you know where Tim is? …Your brother?” Asked Marie. She hasn't met Tim in person yet. But the way her brother talks about his boys clearly says something.

“He’s with his friends… Wait. How do you know about Tim?” Asked Dick. Confused on how Marie knows about Tim. As far as he knows they never met in person yet.

“Let’s say, someone’s father told me about him,” replied Marie. With a smile generated towards Richard.

A look of understanding crosses Dick’s face. “Really? ...How much does he talk about us?” Questioned Dick. He was clearly curious how much Bruce talks about him and his brother(s).

“A lot actually. Whenever one of you gets into a dangerous situation. He always calls me to express his concerns,” replied Marie. It sometimes worries Marie. By how much they land into a dangerous situation. Especially Jason. His death hit everyone. Especially Marie. She considered him more than a nephew. She saw him as her own son. Whenever she came over. The two would always be comparing books or they bond over cooking.

“How much is ‘a lot’?” Questioned Dick while he uses air quotes.

“Let’s not question it. Shall we?” Said Marie as she got out of the Limo. Leaving Dick to question it more.

“Master Richard, might I suggest you get out of the limo before you spend the night in it,” suggested Alfred. Still holding the limo door. Dick quickly got out of the car to head inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neveux - Nephew
> 
> Dégage - Rough translation of Piss off
> 
> Bête comme ses pieds - Rough translation of You Are As Stupid As Your Feet


	2. Chapter 2

**| MOUNT JUSTICE**

**|** February 19, 14:06 EST

“Investigating the origin of the alien bomb that destroyed the kroatien invasion force is still a high priority. We suspect the bomb may have been smuggled to earth via boomtube,” Said Nightwing. Bringing up a screen that shows all boomtube activity in Bialya. “Watchtower sensor scans of Bialya have recorded an uptake in boomtube activity. Alpha squad your mission is to-,” explained Nightwing to then be cut off by Wonder Girl.

_ “Sneak behind enemy lines. Recon known boomtube hot spots and find alien tech matching the bomb. Oh! And don’t get caught or create an international Incident,” _ explained Cassie as she switched her suit to camo mode.  _ “Right?” _ Questioned Wonder Girl.

“That about covers it,” replied Dick.

_ “Psimon?” _ Questioned Miss Martian.

“We have confrontation that Bialya telepathic enforcers still catatomic in a crahaki hospital.” replied Nightwing as a picture of Psimon appeared behind him. “After his last encounter with you,” added Dick.

“But Bialya’s dictator. Queen Bee. Is another story. Her ability to control the minds of men is why Alpha is an all female squad for this mission,” said Nightwing as a picture of Queen Bee came up.

_ “Oh, really? And would you have felt the need to justify an all male squad for a given mission?” _ Questioned Batgirl. Making Nightwing a bit speechless to that comment.

“Ahem… uhh. The- theirs no right answer for that. Uhh. Is there? Soo… Nightwing out,” said Dick. When the call ended he immediately massaged his nose bridge while looking at the floor.

“Recognized: Ladybug M01,” announced the robotic lady.

Ladybug stepped out of the zeta tube. Walking towards Nightwing.

“Soo… you and Batgirl~?” Teased Marie. Stopping to stand next to her nephew. Dick shot up and sent a glare towards his aunt. Not even questioning how she heard the last part of the briefing.

“We are only best friends. Nothing else,” stated Nightwing. Still glaring at his aunt.

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that,” said Ladybug. Making Nightwing blush the slightest bit. Marie giggled at his love life.

“Still I am happy with whoever you choose,” stated Ladybug. Smiling at him. Marie will be happy with whoever he chooses as his spouse. Male or female. She doesn't care. Although, what she will give to have a little grandchild running around the manor.

“Let’s get back to why I called you here in the first place,” exclaimed a still blushing Nightwing. Trying to get back to why Ladybug was called to the mountain in the first place.

“Right, right,” said Ladybug. A bit sad that her teasing Nightwing is cut short. Reaching for her Yoyo from around her waist. Opening it and reaching inside. Grabbing for the item she came to drop off.

“Here’s all the data on the Light’s plans my team and I could find thus far,” stated Ladybug. Handing over the flashdrive filled with information.

“Thanks Ladybug. How is it that your team never comes empty handed?” Questioned Nightwing. Taking the flash drive and inputting the info into the cave’s computer system.

“It's called having a team getting information from all available sources,” stated Ladybug. Facing the holo screens displaying the info from the flash drive. The first screen showed some data of the Light’s members. The second screen showed the previous plans of the Light. With some plans they have yet to play. And some other screens displaying all of the miscellaneous information that team miraculous could find. Marie has already reviewed all of the information with Max. But she still feels the need to look over the data. She knows she could’ve asked Alix to go into her burrow and just look through the time streams to give everything the Light is going to do. But time is important. It shouldn’t be messed with or the whole time stream will crash in itself and create entirely new events to happen.

“If that's everything you need. I will head off to Paris now,” stated Ladybug as she went to set her coordinates for the Zeta Tubes.

“I thought you were staying in the country till B comes back?” Questioned Nightwing. Clearly confused on why she is heading back to France.

“I’m sure you’ve seen the news about France,” said Ladybug as she is finishing setting her destination.

“The new laws on metahumans in France?” Asked Dick. He is fairly sure this is what Marie is talking about.

“Why yes, those laws are going to help protect metahumans from future dangers. And as it turns out they want me as an advocate for those laws,” explained Ladybug as she made her way into the Zeta Tube. “I also have other things to attend too before I come back for a good night’s sleep,” Ladybug added.

“Good luck on your side mission!” Yelled Ladybug as she teleported to Paris, France.

“Recognized: Ladybug M01,” announced the robotic lady. As the Zeta Tubes sent her to Paris, France. Leaving Nightwing to stare where Ladybug just stood. He wants to question how she knew about Kaldur being a mole for the Light. But he chose not to question it. She is another Alfred and she's the aunt/sister to the most stubborn family. Who is also a family of heroes. Shaking his head. He went back to reviewing the info she dropped off.

────── 〔✿〕──────

**| MT Headquarters**

**|** February 19, 20:18 GMT+2

“Recognized: Ladybug M01,” announced the robotic lady. Ladybug walked out of the Zeta Tube that held the rest of her team.

Luka and Sass are listening to music/making music. Max was researching something, judging by the holo screens scattered around him. With Kaalki sitting next to him eating sugar cubes. Kagami was brushing up on her combat skills while Loong was talking with Kaalki. Chloe was here too. Looking through her info for tomorrow’s press conference. Pollen is sitting on her head. Adrien would be here, but he is busy running charities for green energy. Same with Alix, but she has a competition tonight.

Knowing that the close is clear for her to drop her transformation. Dropping it. Giving Tikki her cookies. Walking to the center of the room. Everyone present in the room turned their attention to Marie.

“How is our security network?” Asked Marie.

“Splendid. Although, according to our information network. They are noticing a pattern with certain individuals,” said Max as he pulled up images of the individuals. The images showed two people wearing office wear.

“Serge Bonnet and Jolene Hardy. They are both small business owners. Both have been suspected of blackmail and kidnapping,” said Max as he pulled up another image showing the two near an aircraft.

“According to one of our informants. The two have been meeting with people for a month. We have yet to identify who. But they meet once a week to give cargo to their partners,” explained Max. “It is still unclear what the cargo holds,” stated the horse wielder.

“Okay… what does this have to do with anything?” Questioned Chloe as she studied the information being displayed.

“Our informants have reason to believe that these two-,” Max gestured towards the images displayed. “-have been responsible for the rising kidnappings in France,” said the horse wielder. Chloe processed the information for a few moments.

“I’ll get started on a case against them,” said Chloe as she pulled out her phone to set a reminder.

“Speaking of kidnappings,” said Marie as she pulled up a map of France and the missing children reports.

“We need to figure out a way to keep unauthorized vehicles and aircrafts from entering France. We also need a way to know when they are entering France airspace,” said the ladybug wielder. There is a moment of silence. Everyone was thinking on how to go about it.

“I can launch a miniature satellite into space,” suggested Max. Mari gestured to him to continue on. “I can program it to only show the readings of transportation leaving and entering France. I can also program it to track the vehicles in use.”

“Good idea Pegasas,” commented Mari. “For now, we will launch the satellite in secret unless it's necessary. Are we clear?” Stated Marie. Everyone gave collective nods and vocal agreements towards Max’s idea. A few more things concerning Paris came up. But the meeting went smoothly for a few more hours. 

It was nearing midnight and Marie is the only one left in the room. She went through multiple files she compiled on the light. Marie then switches to another folder containing information about Jason. The others don't know, but Marie has been investigating where Jason is. Now she doesn't mean his grave. She certainly knows where that is. But the last time she visited his grave. There was… a hole leading right to the coffin that was supposed to contain Jason’s dead body. When she looked inside the hole though. There was nothing inside the coffin that indicated that Jason was buried.

This then brought her into launching an unofficial investigation. The first thing she did was look through the security cameras in the area.

What she saw broke her heart. Jason climbed out of his  _ own _ grave clearly unaware of what he did. He continued walking for a few blocks before collapsing in front of a hospital. The nearby pedestrians scrambled for a doctor. He was then submitted into the hospital. But one day when a nurse came to check him. He went missing.

Marie had tried to find out what happened. The only lead she had were ninja’s. As clearly seen in one of the security footages. It showed the stereotypical ninja dressed in black garments knocking out and carrying Jason to who knows where.

She started this investigation six months after his death. This investigation has been going on for almost three years. And the only lead she had was the league of assassins. From what she knows. Bruce trained with them before. And she most definitely knows where they are located. And it wasn’t obvious enough when there is a lazarus pit residing in the area. She really needs to stop putting her guardian missions on hold.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Marie had worked through the night reviewing and trying to make the most effective plan to get Jason. Facing her attention to the clock displayed in the room. Seeing the time. She only had a little under half an hour to get change. She went ahead and transformed into Ladybug. Putting away the open files she opened in favor of keeping them a secret. Facing the mirror. Her pixie cut was more mature. And definitely an upgrade from the pig tails from her starting years. Her outfit also evolved. With more black placed on her arms, torso, hips, and legs. The wonders of what magic can do. At least now she wasn’t as recognizable when she transformed into her hero persona.

She quickly made her way out of MT headquarters. Using her Yoyo to boost her body up onto the roofs of Paris. She still has time to make it to the press conference before it starts. But the world was out to get her. Someone was trying to kidnap a child in  _ broad _ daylight! She went ahead and subdued the kidnapper. Making sure the child was okay and safely back with their parents before running back on the roofs to the conference. Trusting the cops to take the kidnapper to jail.

But her luck was not there for her today. A  _ building _ caught on fire. But due to her valuing the lives of others. She went ahead to evacuate the remaining people inside. Thinking she got everyone out. She quickly called out her lucky charm. Conveniently a hose came. Which Marie was thankful for. Going over to the nearest water pump. Connecting the hose to it. Trying her best at hosing down the fires till the fire fighters came. To her luck they came a few minutes later to finish the job. She immediately called back her lucky charm. Swinging away to the press conference. ‘I am definitely going to be late now!’ Thought Mari. A couple minutes later. She made it to her destination with thirty seconds to spare. Sitting down in her seat next to the Mayor of Paris.

“We’re live in three, two, one…,” said a reporter.

“Hello everyone. We are here to discuss the metahuman laws that are going to be made in France. With me is one of our heroes. Ladybug,” introduced a very professional Chloe.

“Hello citizens of France. As the mayor of Paris has said. I am here as an advocate for the laws that are going to be put in place. But do not worry the laws that are going to be implemented are to help protect those with powers,” said Ladybug. And for the next few hours they went on to explain more on the laws being placed with no questions to be asked of them.

A bit later into the day. Ladybug headed to the Zeta Tubes. Arriving in the batcave. Dropping her transformation. Giving Tikki a cookie. She was then greeted with a passed out Tim at the batcomputer. She smiled at him. Shedding off her jacket to place on him. Before treading up the stairs to the manor. To then be greeted by Alfred.

“I trust your business in Paris is dealt with?” Questioned Alfred. Marinette nodded.

“Could you make me a meal?” Asked Marie as she headed towards the living room. “I haven’t eaten anything today,” stated Mari.

“Of course Miss Marie. Is there anything in particular you want to eat?” Asked Alfred.

“Nope,” said Marie popping the p.

“Very well, I shall get you when your meal is ready,” stated Alfred as he headed towards the kitchen. Marie continued to walk towards the living room. Settling on the couch. Deciding that a little sleep wouldn’t hurt. Relaxing her muscles. Falling asleep on the couch. With her head leaning against the back of the couch. Dreaming of the happy memories of her and Jason. A smile formed on her face like her world evolved around her family. Blood or not.

Dick entered the living room to find his aunt laying on the couch with a smile on her face.

“Master Richard, why are you standing by the door?” Questioned Alfred. Dick gestured towards the couch. Where a sleeping Marie is resting.

“Well then. I shall go place her meal in the fridge while you. Master Richard. Bring Miss Marie to her room for a proper rest,” explained Alfred. Heading to place her meal in the fridge while Dick picked up Marie to bring her to her bed. Placing her on her bed. With Tikki laying right next to her. Dick smiled at the scene. Exiting the room.

“Night tanti,” said Dick as he closed the door to her room. Mari smiled once more that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to research romanian language to make sure I am getting the right translation for aunt.
> 
> The words below all mean aunt (from what I found). Also, sorry if I got the sounding wrong to the native speakers!
> 
> Mătuşă (ma tu sha)
> 
> Tanti (tan ti) 
> 
> Tuşă (thu sha)


	3. Chapter 3

**| METROPOLIS**

**|** February 28, 09:34 EST

The bell rang. Signalling someone has just entered the cafe. The person looked around the place. Looking at the filled tables around them. The smell of coffee is present in the air they breathe. He continued looking around the place. Then an empty table caught their eye. Right by the window. Making their way towards the spot. Trying their best to keep the files they have close to their person.

When they got to their table. He paced the files and bag on the side closer to the window. With the intent to keep anyone from stealing or reading the papers resting next to them. Checking the time on their watch before ordering a coffee. To wait for MT’s next potential employee to arrive. The server looked like a nice lady that would love to have children of her own someday. Announced his name to come and receive his drink before it got cold. They got up and went towards the counter to grab their hot coffee. Thanking the women before going back to sit down at the table he has claimed for the afternoon.

A few minutes passed by as the man drank his coffee waiting for his potential employee to arrive. He continued to stare at his coffee. Failing to notice the women awkwardly standing next to him. He stared into his coffee for a few more seconds before noticing the presence of said women next to them. He fixed his body language to a more welcoming posture before facing the women.

“You must be Miss. Baba,” they said sticking out his hand. Expecting to receive a handshake. The woman gladly shaked his hand back in respect.

“Yes. I am. Amal is just fine. And you must be Mr. Agreste?” asked Amal. Adrian nodded and gestured towards the seat in front of him. Amal was a bit hesitant. But she eventually sat in the seat.

“Before we start, do you want something from the menu?” Suggested Adrian. Amal nicely declined.

“Well then. As you know. I am here on behalf of the MT to hire you as a double agent,” said Adrian as he passed her the files he had on him. “In that file. It includes the information you will need in order to perform your job. Including some simple jobs you can start out on,” explained Adrian. “Now, do you have any questions? Regarding your new job?” Questioned Adrian as he took a sip of his drink. He waited for Amal to skim through the files she was shown.

“Yes. Do you know how much I am getting paid when I start?” Asked Amal. As she placed down a piece of paper back into a folder in favor of another to look at.

“When you first start, your yearly salary will be around twenty-five thousand dollars. While being paid every other friday,” said the cat holder. “But, depending on how well of a job you do. You can get a raise,” explained Adrian as he finished his coffee. Amal nodded as she looked over the rest of the files she was given.

────── 〔✿〕──────

**| MOUNT JUSTICE**

**|** February 28, 10:05 EST

“Recognized: Bunnix M07,” announced the AI. Bunnix walked out of the tube towards the platform. Where Nightwing is sorting through information.

“What's this?” Asked Alix as she looked over his shoulder to look at information she didn’t understand at all. But she knew the gist of it since she is a time traveling hero. The whole metagene inside humans. Which is the reason why she encouraged the new laws to be put in place in France.

“Why are you asking when you probably already know what it means?” Questioned Nightwing as he continued to shuffle through information.

“Touché kid,” said Bunnix as she stood next to him. Arm resting on his shoulder. Even though she is smaller by a foot. Which is a little awkward considering Richard’s height of 5’10”.

“I am not a kid,” deadpanned Nightwing as he continued to look through the information in front of him.

“To me, you are,” replied Alix. Nightwing didn’t show it. But he groaned internally at that comment.

“Decryption Completed, Translation Completed,” announced the AI lady as Robin and Beast Boy walked towards them.

“Is that the Kroatien intel?” Asked Robin as he watched Nightwing shuffle through the information.

“What Kroatien intel?” Questioned Garfield as he faced Tim.

“The data files, M’gann and J'onn recovered on Malina Island before it was destroyed,” stated Nightwing.

“Mmm, noted,” stated Beast Boy. While Robin had a really face.

“Apparently, the Kroatiens were snatching humans to use as... guinea pigs,” said Nightwing as he moved a file. “They were hoping to find something. Something inside us,” stated Nightwing as a new holo screen appeared in front of him.

“What?” Questioned Robin as he switched to a neutral face.

“There's no english word for it. The nearest translation is metagene,” said Dick as he narrowed his eyes at the information.

“Whats a metagene?” Questioned Tim. “Never met a metagene I didn’t like,” joked Garfield as he nudged Robin on the side.

“Warning: Unknown energy impulse detected,” stated the AI. Putting everyone on edge. Not knowing where the energy impulse is going to be. Except for Bunnix. She expected for this to happen. So she stood a good foot or two to the side.

Then the energy signature appeared right behind Nightwing. In a ball of energy. Slowly replacing itself with a contraption. Landing in the middle of the platform.

“Stand ready,” stated Nightwing. As he, Robin, and Beast Boy took defensive stances once the pod landed. While Bunnix is just standing in her spot doing nothing. But stare at the pod that is yet to open. Then after a few seconds the pod opened. To reveal a silhouette riding inside. With their red hands grabbing the sides. Making Nightwing’s defensive posture stiffen at the sight. Then the person jumped out of the pod. Revealing a red head. Wearing a white suit with an arrow looking design going from his neck down to his thighs.

“Ta da!” Said the boy. Making a pose like those game show hosts that want to make a dramatic entrance. 

Making the white’s of Nightwing’ s mask narrow like a stare. And having Beast Boy’s tail stop from swishing back and forth. While Bunnix, having an amused smirk appear on her face.

“Intruder alert. Intruder alert,” said the AI. While the alarms in the cave blared indicating that something is very wrong.

“Computer, lockdown cave,” exclaimed Nightwing. Wanting to make sure the intruder couldn’t find a way to escape.

“Welll, I think we found our unknown energy impulse,” stated Beast Boy.

“Impulse? That’s so crash. Catchy, dramatic, one word,” Impulse thought out loud. Using his super speed to run. “Like Nightwing-,” said Impulse as he pointed at Nightwing from behind him. Catching the three off guard. Running again. “-and Robin-,” stated Impulse as he held his shoulders. Running again. “-and Beast Boy. Except that's two words. Well Blue Beetle's two words,” Impulse thought out loud. “Hey is he here too?” Questioned Impulse. “And you are Bunnix! Time traveling hero!” Stated Impulse as he stood facing her. He then ran towards one of the many hallways of the cave.

“Nevermind, Impulse can find it out for himself!” Said Impulse as he made a kind of laugh. Before running down the hall to explore the cave. In all its glory.

“You two. Take him down. Now!” Ordered Nightwing as Beast Boy turned into a cheetah running down the hall with Robin not too far behind.

“We’re crash?” Questioned Nightwing as he stared down the hall the speedster ran in. Then out of nowhere Bunnix started to laugh hysterically. Clutching her stomach from the pain of laughing to hard. Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her. Alix seemed to notice. But she didn’t care. So, she laughed for a good few more seconds. Before stopping to catch her breath.

“Man, you should’ve seen the looks on your faces!” Stated Bunnix as she let out a few giggles.

“You knew this was going to happen?” Stated Nightwing as his eyes are still narrowed at her. Even if he knew it wouldn’t work on her.

“Duhh, why do you think I’m here for?” Questioned Bunnix as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

“Now, you might want to throw some of those marbles down the hallway,” stated Bunnix. Nightwing listened. And threw down the grey marbles from his utility belt down the hall. Then a certain speedster started to run down the hall. He noticed the marbles. Making his way to run on the walls to the end of the hallway.

“Ha ha, you can’t catch me that eas-,” stated Impulse. He was going to run for it on his left. But Nightwing instead tackled him just as Impulse was about to run. Knocking the air out of him. Falling to the ground. Nightwing got out some handcuffs. Cuffing his wrists and his ankles. Impulse groaned as he opened his eyes to see that he had gotten restrained.

“Now that was crash,” stated Nightwing. Both hands on his hips.

“For you, maybe. Me, I’m totally feeling the mode,” stated Impulse as he took another look at his predicament.

A few more minutes later. He was placed on a crate. With his pod put off to the side. While Robin and Beast Boy attempt to interrogate him. Which didn’t take long. Since he clearly stated that he is a tourest from the future.

“So, your a tourest… from the future?” Questioned Tim.

“Why so surprised? I have to meet you at comic con from my era,” stated Impulse as Robin had a questioning look on his face. Not really believing any of it.

“Look, look, look, guys. We should all be friends. I’m really one of you. Part of the heroic legacy right!? My name’s Bart Allen. You know? Grandson of Barry Allen. The Flash,” stated Bart as he tried to make the two believe him. While Bunnix was standing off to the side trying to keep her giggle to herself.

“Noted. Not believed. But Noted,” said Beast Boy as he was seriously doubting his story.

“What’s not to believe? I’ve clearly got Flash’s speed. His amazing good looks. Frankly I can’t wait to meet him!” Said Bart. But he then backtracked saying back when he was in his prime.

“Well Bart. Coming all the way from the future. You must’ve worked up quite the thirst,” said Nightwing. As he walked into the main area carrying a glass of water.

“Thanks,” exclaimed Bart as he started to drink the water Nightwing was holding for him. He then came to the realization that Nightwing was trying to get his spit. So he spitted into the cup of water. He also said Nightwings real name as Dick Grayson.

“How did?” Questioned Drake as Nightwing and Robin looked at each other.

“See! I only know things. Only a future boy will know,” said Bart.

“Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Alix Kubdel, Garfield Logan,” stated Bart. As if he didn’t just outed four superheroes civilian ID. Making Tim a bit shocked. But Beast Boy didn’t really help when he questioned Tim’s and Dick’s civilian ID’s.

“Oops, spoilers. This secret identity thing is so retro,” stated the speedster. “I mean you can call me Impulse or Bart Allen or Bart Impulse Allen. It's all crash,” continued the speedster.

“Is it possible he might be actually telling the truth? Could he really be from the future?” Questioned Robin as he faced his older brother.

“Tell us something we don’t know! Yet. When do I become leader of the team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?” Interrogated Beast Boy. Pointing at the speedster. Trying to get an answer out of him.

“Sorry, BB. I never was the best history student. Besides we can’t risk altering the time stream. We do that. We’re all feeling the mode,” admitted Bart. With a bit of seriousness showing in his eyes.

“Andddd the mode… will be bad?” Questioned Garfield. Confusion clearly shown on his face.

“Yes the mode will be bad. Besides you can’t know too much about the future. Or as Bart said you can’t risk altering the time stream,” replied Bunnix.

“See… she gets it!” Exclaimed Bart.

“Recognized: Malcolm Duncan A10,” announced the cave.

“Ooh, sounds like a door opening somewhere,” stated Bart. “Annnd that's my que,” added Bart as he moved his lower arms to move very fast. Making his molecules shifting through the handcuffs. Doing the same thing to his lower legs. Surprising the males.

“Bye-bye!” Exclaimed Bart as he ran towards the door. With Beast Boy trying to stop him. But missing by a few seconds. Then Alix couldn’t hold her laugh anymore. So she started to laugh loudly. So hard in fact she was laying on the floor.

“Don’t worry the paragon falcon is the world’s fastest bird. He won't get away!” Stated Beast Boy as he turned into the bird. Flying after the speedster.

“Doesn't stand a chance does he?” Questioned Robin. Standing right next to Nightwing.

“Nope, Impulse is too fast,” stated Nightwing as he gave Robin the glass of water. Opening a holo screen.

“You planted a tracer? It will fall off at his speed,” stated Robin.

“It won't. He drank it,” said Dick as he was trying to track where the speedster was going to go.

“Sub continuous micro tracker in the water. Nice,” commented Tim as he looked at the water then his brother.

“Thanks. He's making a beeline for Central City,” said Nightwing. Basing off the holo screen in front of him. Taking out his phone. To call someone.

“Hey we need your help,” stated Nightwing. Laughter in the background not showing any chance of stopping.

After explaining the current predicament that had just happened. Nightwing instructed Wally to go to his uncle’s house to help sort out the whole… Impulse incident.

“Okay, I will go head over there right now… By the way is the person over there laughing okay?” Questioned Wally. Concerned about the person in the background laughing. Who has been laughing the whole call.

“She’s fine. See you later walls,” stated Nightwing. Ending the call. To turn and face Alix who is slowly stopping to laugh. But letting out a giggle every time she tried to stop.

“The looks on-,” Bunnix let out a small giggle. “-your faces!” She then went back to laughing. But not as hard as earlier.

Malcolm walked into the area staring at a laughing Bunnix. Asking if she’s okay. The batboys nodded. Not wanting to question what just happened. He went to the living area.

“Is there anything else you wanted to mention?” Questioned Dick as he stared at his aunt’s friend. Bunnix paused for a moment trying to remember that bit of information she was supposed to deliver. After a moment of silence. With two batboys staring at her. She finally remembered why she really came here.

“Yes. Well… Ladybug wanted to know if you two are free this weekend?”


	4. Chapter 4

This notice will be taken down after the 2 week period. This only applies to the stories I decided to put up for adoption.

At the end of this chapter, there will be a color. Those colors will determine if this story is being taken down or going to be edited. Red is for adoption. Green is for editing.

Hey! The author here. Now before I write down the important information regarding the stories posted on my account. This notice is going on every story I want to edit or takedown.

Now when I want to take down stories. I decided to give them up for adoption. The adoption period will last 2 weeks. If no one wants to adopt the story. I am permanently taking it down. This is because I either lost the motivation to write the story. Or I feel like I am being pressured to write a new chapter for the story I lost motivation for. I also feel like I don’t need to keep those stories up if I lost motivation to write for them. Also, I am going to keep the story up if someone is willing to adopt the story.

The editing will depend on how much I want to rewrite the chapter.

I am also sorry to those who enjoyed reading the stories I am taking down. Now I do not know how much you liked it. But I am truly sorry. I am doing this for both my sanity and creativity. I do not want to mentally tire myself out. Especially with school on my plate.


End file.
